


The Brave Bird

by InsaneWolf



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (Only there for a bit of plot), Alone in a room, Angst, Collars, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Might not be Mature? No idea, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), POV Wally West, Secrets, Team only in the Beginning, Weird Keys, Weird stalking, small oc, unknown villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: Wally had no idea what the hell was happening! His best friend was just in the room with him, then he wasn't. Then as he waited with the team, they thought it would be a good idea to play hero for themselves. Let's just say that now, Wally is by himself, and he has no way of knowing where he was, or even if anything here is supposed to make any sense.





	The Brave Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking. I have literally no idea how Ao3 works with it's tagging, and this has been on my computer for 3 years unfinished. Just wanted to see if anyone was even remotely interested in it. Have fun reading this nonsense.

"-obin! Robin! Rob wake up!" Someone shouted. Robin felt his head throb as he came to. He opened his eyes slowly the white slits of his mask growing wider as he lifted his head. A small groan passed through his lips as he sat up, rubbing his forehead gently.

When his vision focused, he saw his team shackled to the wall in front of him, inhibitor collars around their necks. Wally was the only one who was somewhat conscious. Robin tried to stand but fell back onto his knees. His head was still pulsating, and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He looked down at his hands waiting for the pain in his head to dissipate. Once he waited for that and the ringing to calm down, he stood up, examining his surroundings.

They were in a small room, with barely any light. Light gray pads covered the walls and ceiling, some being stained with yellowly-browns and faded pinks. There were no doors and no windows. 

Whenever he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Becoming frustrated, Dick slid his hand down to his waist to get to his utility belt, but it was gone. Whoever captured them must have taken it, along with any other weapons he and the team were carrying.

He tried to call out to his team, his friends, but yet again only a small sound came out of his mouth. Robin attempted to move towards his friends but soon realized he was bound to the floor. Both his ankles were shackled and connected to a chain that was attached to the ground. Working to kick free of the shackles, however, nothing was accomplished.

"Rob, are you okay?" Wally called out. Dick nodded his head, realizing there was something around his neck. He brought his hands to what seemed like a collar, but when he tugged on it, an electrical current surged through his body. The raven-haired boy fell to his knees, struggling to get the collar off.

"Robin!" Wally screamed. The rest of the team awoke suddenly. Horrified as they saw their youngest member was on the ground convulsing. He was trying to get the black collar off from around his neck as he was also attempting to scream in pain.

The team all yelled out his name, but to no avail. The electrical current did not stop. Dick kept struggling to get the electric band from his neck. Attempt after attempt, but instead of the collar, he was the one who became weaker. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, it ended. The collar deactivated, and Dick laid on the ground. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, but the team ignored it and proceeded to call out to the small boy. He didn't answer as the lenses of his mask darkened and he was sent into the realm of peaceful unconsciousness.

Wally started to struggle in his restraints. As he was striving to get free, a loud screech was heard. Everyone attempted to cover their ears as the ear-splitting sound echoed throughout the small room. Then, a man's voice could be heard.

"So I see that you are enjoying the show, are you not?" He asked. His voice was deep, and the small room that they were in made his voice echoed off the walls, sounding even more villainous.

"Why are you doing this! Where are we! Who are you?" Wally screamed.

"Woah there, West," Wally's jaw dropped.

"W-who? I don't k-know what you're talking about!" Wally hesitated.

"Oh, stop acting, I know all of your names. Except for Boy Wonder over there. The Bat keeps things very tight, but that's why you're here. So I can get my well-deserved information" He responded with a chuckle.

"We will never help you!" Artemis yelled to their tormentor, while Conner growled and the other teens nodded in agreement.

"But that's where you're wrong my young heroes. You see, eventually one of you will spill all the leagues' secrets: their identities, their weaknesses, everything. But until then, why don't you enjoy your friend's last minutes in tranquil bliss."

The team all shot their gazes at Robin, who was still unconscious on the ground. Wally tried to phase through his restraints but finally noticed that his powers were gone. 'Stupid power-dampening collars' He thought. Deciding on an alternative method, he started roughly pulling at his chains as a loud creaking started from under Robin.

The floor started to move and began underground. Robin's limp form started lowering, disappearing from the older teens' eyes until he was finally gone. The team was all screaming and thrashing against there restraints, trying to get to the small raven-haired boy, but it was too late. He was already gone, and the floor was sealed tight.

**\-----------=+BREAK+=-----------**

Wally stared at the center of the now, darkroom. His best friend was there in excruciating pain only mere moments ago. Then he sank into the floor like it was quicksand. Why was he the one taken? Why not Aqualad. He  _ is _ the team leader after all. Dick was just the smartest, stealthiest, quickest member of their small team. He wasn't the whole team.

Scratch that, he is the whole team. The entire team. There was no way they were going to get out of here without him. He would hack the cameras, sneak into the vents, and knock out the guards. The only thing everyone else did was to provide backup to the young hero.

He would probably be brought into the league way before anyone else would. There was no way of stopping that tiny ball of perfection. There was just no way, but then again, we were all just taken by who knows what. How did we get here? There are no doors! Apart from the disappearing floor act, there were no points of an entrance that could be seen. Did we get flown in here with jetpacks? That would be the most believable thing to hear right now.

While Wally was thinking about his missing bird, the other members of the team were creating a plan. 

“How are we going to get out of here?” Artemis asked. 

"I’m not entirely sure how, but we need to find out where Robin is, and escape," Aqualad stated, "but first, we need to see if we can gather any more information to help us figure out where we are." The two young heroes discussed how to obtain this information, but Wally couldn't sit still anymore. He racked his brain for the first reasonable plan he thought of and pulled it together with his team.

**\--------=+ANOTHER BREAK+=--------**

Wally slouched in his chains. He focused on his soft, and slow breathing, so he appeared unconscious. His teammates yelled to no one in particular that Wally needed help. The lights flickered and went dead, and when they turned on again, four large men stood before them.

The men were muscular and wore a lot of protection: Kevlar vests, with lots of padding and helmets that covered the eyes and nose. One stood out among his comrades. He seemed to be the leader, for he had a peculiar looking badge on his left shoulder. Two of the men walked over to Wally, lifting his head, only to let go and watch it fall back to his chest limply. The leader motioned for them to unlock his wrists and pick him up. 

They obeyed, slowly taking the shackles from around his arms and lifting him to his feet. Wally waited until they were unbalanced with him and jumped from their grip. Hitting one over the head with the other's weapon. The first guard fell to the floor. The second and third chasing after Wally as he ran around the room. 

Wally cursed as he remembered he did not have his powers, which made his situation much more dangerous. 

“Language!” Artemis yelled.

“Oh! Just shut up!” Wally yelled back. 

"You better watch it Baywatch!" She threatened.

Wally ignored her and continued knocking the guards out. He turned around and shot into the second one throwing him off his feet. He grabbed the guard's weapon and smacked him over the head. He directed the weapon toward the third man commanding that he unlocked the door and allow them to leave.

The third nodded and started taking out a card, but right as Wally thought his plan worked. Their leader hit him to the ground and pulled his arms behind his back. Wally struggled.

"Let me go!" He shouted. 

"Hold still, or that little friend of yours gets hurt." Wally froze. He didn't want Robin to get hurt because he was being stupid. He held still and let the man restrain him. He was pulled to his feet and brought towards the center of the room. His team watched in silence, scared that if they spoke, Wally or Robin would pay for it.

The lights went out again and Wally gasped as he ended up somewhere else. They were in a long gray hallway. Two of the men stood behind him and pushed him forward. He stumbled but continued on. They walked for a while until they ended up at a steel door. The guy with the badge took out a key and opened the room up.

Wally was pushed inside and left in the dark as the door slammed behind him. He walked farther in, and the lights were switched on. He closed his eyes and waited for them to settle. The bulb happened to be newer than the previous room, so it took time for him to adjust.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw pictures of himself and the team posted on the walls. Their masked selves and, what Wally can assume, their secret identities. He only counted himself, two females, and two other males, but there are 6 of them in the team. Robin must have been missing. The photos were grouped together and connected by lines of chalk, drawn between them. 

The chalked lines were probably representing relations, if Wally has seen enough crime shows, then he was probably right. He circled the room, looking thoughtfully at each photo. Someone had to be spying on them for some time now. There were photos on the walls that happened at least a couple of months ago. This creeped him out.   
  


Wally looked up to the corners of the room, not seeing any big cameras but assuming he was being watched, he yelled out in frustration. 

“Who the hell are you!”

No one answered him, so he screamed it again, but just like last time, there was no reply. He ran to the door and started banging his fists against it, cursing and shouting anything that he thought would get someone to storm angrily through the door and slap him across the face, but nothing changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
